Tracy Reznik
Tracy Reznik, also known as the Mechanic, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory Having been wrapped up in her "useless" little inventions and obsessed with gunpowder experiments, the Mechanic Tracy was soon in debt because of the high cost of these experiments. The invitation letter promised a golden prize, but what truly attracted Tracy were the secret gadgets in the manor… Appearance (TBA) Gameplay External Traits * Operator: Carries around a life-size doll, which can be destroyed with a single strike. Love for the doll reduces depletion when using doll by 50%. The Mechanic can control the deployed doll when incapacitated or when placed on a rocket chair, but at a higher cost. Control will be interrupted if the Mechanic is rescued. * Fragile: Physically weak. Obstacle vaulting speed is decreased by 30%. * Mech Master: Skilled at making machines and various mechanical traps. Her decoding speed is increased by 35%. Thanks to her, her teammates have also mastered some basic mechanical skills and their decoding speed is increased by 8%. * Cowardly: Years of indoor work have exacerbated the Mechanic's timidity. The mechanic becomes scared when a teammate is wounded or placed on a rocket chair, therefore her decoding and gate-opening speed is decreased by 45%. This effect can multiply. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Test Skin (Beta Costume) * Bear Girl * Apprentice * Artisan * Bounty Hunter * Dark Forest Hunter * Futaba Sakura * Harley Rider * Gothic * Little Red Riding Hood * Puppeteer * Stylish Violet * Smart Yellow * Tuning * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Milk Carton * Smiley Face Windmill * Harmonica * Shotgun * Straw Eyeball * Pocket Watch * Quiver Graffiti * Muse Mark * Mechanic - Cartoon * Mechanic - Silhouette * Controller - Grayed * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Ready * Wait * Snooze * Look * Stand * Hide * (TBA) Trivia * Her parents' names were Mark Reznik and Irene Reznik. * Her outfit inspiration partially came from the child version of Ellie from the movie UP. * Tracy's mom died of a disease when Tracy was a toddler/infant. * Someone purposely started a fire in the clock shop, which killed Tracy's father. * Tracy was a rebel when she was younger. * Tracy decided to continue working on the mechanical robot in honor of her father. * Tracy is in debt because of the high cost of her experiments. * She decided to go to the manor out of her obsession for gadgets of all sorts. Links Here is a link for more information on the character Tracy Reznik, and some additional information on the Explorer, Kurt Frank. * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171130/26476_727073.html Gallery - Early/Beta Concept Art Category:Survivor Category:Female Category:Character